Back Home
by swarklesinstorybrooke
Summary: Regina invites Emma to dinner upon her return to Storybrooke, and opens up more than she imagined she ever would. Mostly fluff, with some Regina angst. Swan Queen. 11th and final chapter now up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at an SQ Fic! Dedicated to Jenny (smellingapplesinstorybrooke on tumblr) for introducing me to OUAT/guiding me/being generally around while I wrote this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Regina opened the curtains in her bedroom to a cloudy welcoming, she was hit with a stark realisation. Or rather, a memory. This morning was like so many she had had before; she would get dressed, go downstairs, eat breakfast, read the paper.. alone. Just as she had been for many years before, before Henry, before Emma, before asking Rumplestiltskin for his help in easing her loneliness, she had been just this. Moving through life. Not living, exactly; with no-one to share it with, Regina struggled to find the energy to get herself excited for the days ahead. As much as she didn't like to share it, the years of life following Henry's birth had filled her with a satisfaction that only someone who had experienced true sadness could appreciate. And then, as quickly as Emma had arrived, like a storm cloud out of the horizon, the two of them had left.

Upon returning from the Enchanted Forest, Regina had felt a new sense of burdening loss. She was grieving again; grieving for her son. She was sure she went through this a year before, but with this new curse she couldn't remember it to move on. And now, with Emma and Henry back, Regina felt if anything worse. It was one thing imagining Henry living in New York, happy and healthy, blissfully unaware of his true life, but him being in Storybrooke, close enough for Regina to feel his presence was too much for her to bear.

Seeing him had hurt her, truly unbearably hurt her. But in spite of this, Emma had tried her hardest to help. Emma had allowed her to see her son, their son, and hadn't pushed her, or tried to keep her away. She owed Emma for that; she was a better person than Regina had ever given her credit for. She wanted to repay Emma somehow, offer her friendship, allegiance, and anything else a co-parent should expect. But first, she had to decide how to do it…

* * *

Emma was just getting out of bed when she heard the bell ring. Henry had recently became an early riser, and hearing him clattering around in the kitchen she shouted at him to get the door.

"Hi," Emma heard her son say, "Miss Mills.. Isn't it?" Emma lifted her head at the mention of Regina's name, "Mom's just getting ready, do you want to wait here?"

"No thank you, Henry. I will just go on through if that's ok; is she in here?" Emma was startled at Regina doing this; wanting to come into her bedroom? What had she done this time?

There was a soft knock at the door, and before Emma could say anything it opened. Seeing Regina standing there, pristine as ever in a simple burgundy blouse tucked into a tight pencil skirt, Emma became aware of the fact she was very underdressed. She was standing in front of a gorgeous, high class, sophisticated woman s in a tank top and boxer shorts.

"Regina. Sorry I'm naked… what can I do for you?" Emma shifted from foot to foot, incredibly uncomfortable at the situation. She caught Regina's gaze for a second, and noticed a strange look in her eye.

"Y.. Yes. I'm sorry about the intrusion, but I was just on my way to Granny's and thought I would stop on the way. I wanted to ask you, well, to dinner at my house. Tonight. I want to speak to you, and thank you for everything. Henry, and coming back here." Regina gulped as Emma stretched her arms above her head, revealing a few inches of toned torso as she did so. "I shan't keep you any longer; can I expect you at my place at say 7? If you would mind not bringing Henry, it's difficult…"

"You don't need to explain that to me, Regina. I get it. I'll be there" Emma smiled; a pure, innocent smile that sent an unexpected shiver down Regina's spine.

"Great. Well, I shall see you later; hopefully when you're a little more dressed," Regina gestured to Emma's outfit, or lack thereof.

"Uh yeah, late riser."

"I wouldn't expect anything different," at first Emma was unsure if this was a dig at her or her parenting skills, before she noticed a sly grin threatening to curl at the edge of the brunette's lips.

"Goodbye, Emma." Regina said, gathering herself and exiting the bedroom. She exhaled a breath she didn't realise she had been keeping in, and crossed the living room to leave. As she did, Henry crossed in front of her. "Goodbye Henry, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye Miss Mills." Henry glanced up as he said it, before continuing walking across the room. Seeing Henry look at her in such a nonchalant way hurt Regina. Hurt more than she cared to admit. But Regina knew that, at least for the moment, there was nothing she could do about that.

* * *

'This is not a date.' Emma muttered aloud to herself while standing in front of the mirror, discarding yet another outfit. She had bought very little with her from New York, and her options were limited, but for some reason she really wanted to make the effort tonight. Regina was doing something nice for her.. And she supposed she wanted to do something nice in return. It hadn't escaped Emma's attention that Regina seemed to have altered her dress sense in her new-life persona, and she had to admit that while they could be as uncomfortable as all hell, she looked pretty damn good in some of the outfits. She pulled on a short, dark shift dress with a lace hem and chuckled a little at herself. Lace. Regina had really done a number on her. Pulling on a pair of black patent heels to match, she glanced at the clock. It was already 6:40, she would have to get a move on.

Picking up her bag and pulling the door closed behind her, Emma looked over to the sofa where Henry was sat playing video games with her parents. She still hadn't got used to calling them that; her parents, but she had to admit that she was starting to warm to the idea.

"I'm heading out guys. I shouldn't be back too late, but I've got my key just in case."

Mary Margaret started to get up.

"No, no don't get up! It's fine!" Emma chuckled as her mother, clearly relieved, sunk back down into the sofa, exhausted at even the attempt of rising her very pregnant body. "I'll see you guys later. Be good for Mary Margaret and David, Henry."

"Bye Mom!" Henry called after her, noting what she was wearing. As the door closed behind Emma, Henry turned to the two adults. "What's my mom all dressed up for? Is she going on a date?"

David let out a short burst of laughter, "Oh no, no. She's going to meet with Regina. The Mayor appreciates formal wear, and I guess your mom wanted to respect that." even as David said the words, he found himself puzzled too. Shooting a glance at his wife, who seemed to share his confusion, he turned back towards the game.

* * *

Regina was anxious too. Even more anxious than Emma, she had been pacing the kitchen since 5:30. The lasagne had been in the oven for a while, and she had been preparing the apples for her pie when, too nervous to apparently function, she had sliced her finger on the knife. What in the world was wrong with her? She was acting like some kind of lovesick teenager. This was nothing more than a thank-you to a friend, she reassured herself. There was no need to get worked up about it.

At precisely 7pm, a knock at the door interrupted her worrying. Checking her hair as she passed the mirror, and adding a final coat of dark red lipstick, she approached the door.

* * *

The sight of Emma in a dress was almost too much for Regina to bear. She wasn't sure when she had begun to find Emma attractive, but for some reason today everything Emma wore, or said, or did was having an adverse effect on her. After she realised it had been a few seconds and neither of them had said a word, Regina finally opened her lips to speak.

"Miss Swan," she began, hiding herself behind formality, "so glad you could make it. Would you like to come in?"

"Seriously with the 'Miss Swan', Mayor Mills? Are we not past that by now?" Emma shot her a mischievous look that anyone other than Regina may have construed as flirting. "Thanks. You look gorgeous, by the way…. That's a nice dress, I mean.."

Emma scolded herself. What was she thinking? This wasn't a date. It WASN'T. It was a thank you meal, and a chance to talk about their son. The sooner she accepted that and stopped making a fool out of herself, the better. Regina did look gorgeous though, in a tight black dress that hugged her figure down to her knees, with a plunging neckline that Emma tried her hardest to avoid looking at at all costs.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said her name in a soft tone, almost purring, and Emma felt a tingle of bizarrely misplaced butterflies in her stomach as the crossed the threshold of the mansion.

* * *

"I've gotta be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect tonight." A while later, Emma was sitting on the very edge of Regina's sofa, sat up with her back as straight as possible, terrified to make a wrong move and embarrass herself. Being in such an intimate setting with Regina was making her self-conscious, and she began to absent-mindedly pick at the skin around her nails. Regina herself was sitting on an armchair across the room, and looked the blonde up and down almost accusingly, sending a shot of electricity through Emma's body.

"Oh?" Regina replied, imploring Emma to continue.

"It's just, ya know, you wanting to see me alone. Sorta felt like being sent to the principal's office."

"I'm sure you'd know all about that, Emma. But rest assured, this is simply a thank you. Well, not simply. I put all my faith in you being a good mother to Henry in my absence, and by all accounts you have done a fine job. You are a fantastic mother, and you deserve my gratitude."

Emma was stunned to silence, and for a second both of them said nothing.

"Henry's upbringing with me was everything I'd wanted my own past not to be. While I was growing up I would sort of take notes; 'When I have kids I won't do this, I won't do that'. I tried my absolute hardest to raise him the way he deserved, and I think I did that. That doesn't mean that I don't appreciate all you did for him though. It seems to me like me and him have been great, almost like a.." Emma chuckles, "a fairytale. But that's just what it is; a tale. Even though they weren't real, I can treasure those memories of him growing up. And going off them, there's no doubt in my mind that you raised him with any less than the love and care that I could've wished on him in my wildest dreams in the time after I gave him up."

"This past… however long it's been has been incredibly difficult for me. Being apart from Henry, and then him being here but me not being able to….."

Regina stood up and turned her face away. Emma could sense her pain, and it hurt for her to watch.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Regina. I've been there, I get it. I know it's not really the same, but if you'd rather not talk about it.."

"No. I want to. I need to. I have made mistakes many times before because of me bottling my emotions and for once I think I need to express them. I want someone to try and understand how I feel… even if it's you."

"Gee, thanks!" Emma responded sarcastically.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I meant.."

"I know." Emma considered her options for a minute. "Close your eyes."

"Miss Swan, we may have come a long way, but you're out of your mind if you think I'd trust you with my eyes closed." Emma crossed over to the couch next to where Regina was standing.

Emma raised her voice slightly. "Damnit Regina, just do it. Just once. Believe in me." She had the 'sad, lost, abandoned' look in her eye that Regina had at times found too much to bear, but thankfully she looked down for a moment before reaching up to lightly brush Regina's arm with the tips of her fingers.

A little stubbornly at first, a crease appearing between her eyebrows, Regina closed her eyes, her eyelids fluttering a little as she did so. Emma, suddenly nervous, took a deep, shaky breath, and pulled Regina in for a tight hug. With one arm round her neck and the other round her waist, Emma started to think this was a bad idea. She wasn't hugging back; she seemed to be shuddering at the very idea. After Regina let out a sob, however, Emma realised what was really going on.

"Hey.. hey don't cry. Me and you, we can fix this. Henry is going to know everything about you; what you've done for him, if it's the last thing I do." Regina pulled Emma in tight to her, allowing herself to be vulnerable, to rely on someone else, for the first time in many many years.

"B.. But," Regina hesitated, "if you tell Henry, he won't... do you really want him knowing he was raised by me; a woman he despised for some of that time, rather than you, the funny, laidback mom?"

"Kids deserve 2 parents, Regina. Moms or not moms. And besides, you and me make a great team." She raised her head to meet her face with Regina's, directing a reassuring smile towards her.

* * *

Over dinner, Regina opened up more. She told Emma about Daniel, about her attempt at recovery, about the loneliness and isolation she felt after the curse was broken. She explained the entirety of her life with Henry; how worthwhile it made her feel. How she felt without him. The idea of Emma possibly causing some of this pain horrified her; how could Regina have sacrificed so much for her, an almost stranger.

Emma reached across the table and placed a pale, shaky hand over Regina's. "Honestly, Regina, I should be thanking YOU. For my time with Henry, for our time together, all that you've taught me, all…"

Regina traced a line down the back of Emma's hand, brushing her thumb backwards and forwards, enticingly, invitingly, before pulling it away. "Please, stop. It's irrelevant what has transpired between us, what could transpire between us: don't forget, you're the saviour, Emma. And I'm the.."

"Don't say it. Don't."

"..I'm the Evil Queen." Regina looked, almost apologetically, tears again mounting in her eyes, before turning her head away once again.

Emma once again stood up, and crossed over to Regina, who reluctantly raised from her seat. "Bullshit. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you're the saviour, Regina? You saved me. You gave me the life I'd always dreamed of having with our son, and I threw it all away to come back here. Sure, you may have done some bad things in your past, but you've changed. Your strength doesn't make you cold. Your self-confidence doesn't make you arrogant. Your power doesn't make you a bitch. When I see you I see a new Regina. A woman with hope, with grace, with courage. The most beautiful, dependable, vulnerable, incredible woman I have ever met. And don't you forget that."

Though it sounded like a come-on, Emma hadn't meant it that way. Sincerely, she hadn't. Above all, she wanted her to be happy with the person she was and the person she could be. Whether that happiness involved her or not was completely up to Regina.

But she had her answer when Regina turned her head back, their faces inches apart. She stole glances at the blonde's lips, inquisitively, before focusing onto the blue eyes following an identical path.

"Emma, I…" Regina began, before being cut off by a mumble of "Screw it" from the other woman as her lips came crashing onto hers. Completely ignoring the awkward, tender, gentle nature of first kisses, the nature of the kiss quickly turned more passionate, mouths opening, tongues exploring, and hair being tugged. After a few minutes, Emma momentarily pulled her face away.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you." She said as quickly as possible before attaching her lips to Regina's long neck.

"It doesn't matter. You about covered it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**I know I initially said this was going to be a one-shot... oops. This chapter's a bit shorter than the last one, but there'll be more up (hopefully) soon!**

**Thanks for reading/following/favouriting etc, it means a lot :)**

**Here's chapter two!**

* * *

Soon, Emma and Regina were heading up the stairs to Regina's bedroom. On the way, unable to separate for even a second, Emma undid the back of Regina's dress, and in one swift move Regina removed her arms, before reattaching them to Emma's neck and shaking herself out of her clothing.

Emma groaned at the sight of Regina's red underwear, and almost fell up the stairs as Regina took her hands away, and signalled for Emma to follow her. The second the women get upstairs, Emma begins, desperately, painfully, to grab for the zip just out of reach on her own back.

"Leave it to me, Miss Swan." Regina whispers in an almost-growl, before turning Emma around and pulling her dress down as slowly and softly as she can. The delay almost kills Emma, and she ends up dragging Regina backwards into her bedroom.

Once arriving in what she realises is an unknown room to her, Emma goes to turn to check where the bed is. "To the left," Regina instructs her, not allowing Emma's lips to leave her for a second. Emma felt the wooden edge of the bed behind her, and leaned herself back onto it, pulling Regina on top of her, now only underwear separating them. They continued to kiss, with Emma's hands in Regina's hair while Regina ran her fingers up and down Emma's toned stomach. Placing her feet on the ground, Regina pulled herself up slightly and sent a line of kisses from Emma's mouth down to the base of her stomach.

Regina looked up for a moment, and after seeing the look of pure, unadulterated lust on Emma's face smiled to herself. Without warning, Emma sat up, putting her muscular arms behind Regina's thighs and pulling her back onto the bed so she was sat on the blonde's lap. She took off Regina's red laced bra, threw it over a bed post and began to kiss Regina's breasts, biting one of her nipples firmly, which elicited a moan from the older woman's mouth.

Emma turned over, so Regina was underneath her, and for a few seconds gazed into her striking brown eyes. She went to stand up, and as she did Regina pulled herself to the top of the bed so she was lying down flat. Emma stood near the back of the bed, in front of her, and seductively removed her underwear piece by piece until she was standing with her body on full display.

"Well: what are you waiting for?" Regina questioned, her authoritative tone sending a warm gush throughout Emma's body.

"I'm waiting for you to fuck me… _Queen._" Regina had never heard anything that had such an effect on her as the voice Emma had used just then. It was dark, animalistic, and totally devoid of the sarcasm that she had became known for in the deepest corners of Regina's mind. As if sensing the effect she had had on Regina, who could wait no longer, Emma climbed over the end of the bed, kneeling with her legs either side of Regina's just below her knees. In one deft movement she pulled off Regina's remaining underwear, positioned her hands on Regina's hips and entered her tongue into her.

Regina moaned, and as Emma's tongue began to move around inside her, tension began to rise at the base of her spine. The touch of Emma's hands became explorative, grazing her fingers over Regina's stomach and thighs before one hand settled on her right thigh, and the other forefinger beginning to make circles around Regina's clit. Regina's breath hitched in her throat, and it was only a few moments before she came, with a scream of Emma's name.

That sound had made Emma close to climaxing herself, and she pulled herself up to place soft kisses onto Regina's mouth and neck.

"You've done this before." Regina smiled into her mouth. "My turn now." She pulled Emma so she was sat on her lap, and roughly allowed her fingers to enter her. Emma gasped, and she felt waves of pleasure sent in every direction. She began to writhe on Regina's lap, pushing her fingers further into her, and when Regina's other fingers pressed down hard on her clit, Emma came, throwing her head back and pushing her body onto Regina's.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, with the two women lying facing each other in bed, Emma was the first to speak.

"Well that was… unexpected." she snorted, and shot a grin at Regina.

"What can I say, even I enjoy surprises." Regina smiled back, before pulling Emma in for a tender kiss.

"What's the time?"

"Just after 1. You should probably be leaving; we wouldn't want Henry to worry." Regina sat up, and pulled her legs to her chest for a moment before setting them down again.

"Yeah you're right… David and Mary Margaret will already have enough questions for me as it is." Emma got up too, hunting around the bed for her clothes.

"You should tell them to mind their own business," Regina smirked, throwing Emma's bra in her direction.

"Ah, if only it was that simple." Emma pulled her dress on over her head, and turned her back to Regina so she could zip her up. "You know what parent's are like.. Can't keep their noses out of their kid's lives."

As Emma turned back around, Regina smiled sadly. "Yes, I remember I was the same…" Emma scolded herself, and bent down to give Regina another soft kiss.

"About this whole thing with Henry. I meant it. You and me are going to work this out; I promise." With another kiss, Emma left, and after a few seconds Regina heard the front door close.

* * *

Emma soon arrived home - it struck her she considered it that still - and after tripping over her heels while entering the door swore under her breath.

"Language, Emma!" The blonde jumped out of her skin and turned on the light switch to see Mary Margaret sat waiting for her.

"What are you still doing up? Did you wait for me?" Emma tried to look casual, in a sort of 'late? What do you mean late?' way, and set her keys down on the counter before dropping herself down on the sofa next to her mother.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come and sit here for a while. Have you been with Regina _all this time_?" Mary Margaret tried to look casual too, ignoring the over-bearing mother instinct that had been creeping up in her.

"Yep, we didn't have dinner till late and then we just got… to talking, I guess. Lost track of time." Emma coughed and shifted in her seat.

"Am I allowed to know what you were talking about? Have you came up with a plan on how to find whoever set the curse?"

"I'm afraid that's official town business, Ma'am." Emma put on a fake New York cop voice, and patted her mother on the knee before getting back to her feet. "Alright, I'm going to bed. You gonna be alright out here?"

"I'm going back in now anyway," Mary Margaret smiled to her daughter. "Goodnight, Emma. Sweet dreams."

"Night" Emma called over her shoulder, unable to see the frown that had formed on Mary Margaret's face.

* * *

The next morning, feeling the effects from the night before, Emma set off for Granny's with Henry for a much needed hot chocolate fix. Henry sat down at a table while Emma ordered for them, and as she glanced behind her she smiled to see Henry having an animated conversation with Leroy. She'd had her doubts about bringing Henry back here, and whether people would be able to plead ignorance around him, but everyone seemed to be taking it in their stride; including, unwittingly, Henry.

As Emma turned back around to grab the two cups Granny had placed in front of her, she felt a hand run up her back.

"Miss Swan. I trust you got enough sleep after our meeting last night." Regina stood at Emma's side, dressed as usual immaculately in a black dress and red blazer.

"Well, _Madame Mayor_," Emma raised her eyebrows, "You certainly gave me a lot to think about. I could barely close my eyes for even a second." Emma picked up the cups and turned round, brushing her body up as close to Regina's as she could in the process.

"I was wondering if you could come by my office later? I've got something I'd like to run by you." Regina purred, taking a step back from Emma when she realised how many people may be watching.

"Absolutely. I'll see you then." Emma gave her one last fleeting smile before turning towards Henry and walking over to her booth.  
"Were you talking to the Mayor again?" Henry asked, putting his finger into his drink and scooping cream and cinnamon on to it.

"Yep, she has some ideas she wants to run by me about this case I'm working on."

"You guys seem close. How come you never mentioned her before?" Henry questioned, looking up to meet his mother's eye in an accusatory measure.

"You know how it is with friends, Henry. Sometimes you forget to catch up, you fall out of touch, but then one day.. It just comes rushing back to you." Emma smiled as she saw the door close, and Regina turn to walk down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've updated it every day so far - I probably won't make a habit of that (sorry) I just seem to have really got into the swing of this one!**

**Thank you so much for reading/following/favouriting once again :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

After letting Henry go back to play his new video game, and took the short walk over to Regina's office. She was as usual taken aback by the stark colour changes of the office; the contrast of white against black, and when she walked in the room she was struck by how the colours of Regina's skin, the slight rosy tint to her cheeks and her pouted red lips stood out from the rest of the scene, as if she was the single ray of light amongst a sea of monochrome.

Regina tilted her head up from her work as Emma cleared her throat, and subconsciously licked her lips before putting her pen down. "Miss Swan. Glad you could join me. Just give me a minute to finish filling this in, and I'm all yours."

"Alright.. I'm sure I can find some way to entertain myself." Emma took her leather jacket off and threw it over a chair, before walking across the room to stand behind Regina.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked, with a husky note to her voice. Before she could say anymore, Emma bent over, gathered Regina's hair to one side of her head and began to kiss her neck. "You're determined to distract me, I see dear. If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you had some hidden agenda to sabotage me."

"But you do know me better. I just can't keep my hands off you." Emma smiled into Regina's neck, and ran her hands up and down Regina's biceps. Regina tipped her head to the side and pushed her neck further into Emma's path. The expression on Regina's face was bewitching, and it was difficult for Emma to pull away. She did though, and perched herself on the edge of Regina's desk, facing her. "So?"

Regina was confused for a moment, before realising that it had been her to invite Emma here in the first place. " Ah, yes. I wanted to check that we're on the same page in regards to telling people. I can assure you that I have no desire in letting my town know our private business, especially your mother."

"About that; I think she might be onto me." Emma looked apologetically, "She was sat up waiting when I got home last night, there's no way she could possibly believe we were talking all that time."

"Well you'll have to find a way to make her believe," Regina ran one hand up Emma's jean-clad thigh, feeling the muscle clench beneath her touch. "While Snow and I have come a long way in our relationship, I think her knowing that I'm dating her daughter might be the nail in the coffin of any reconciliation attempts. No pun intended."

Emma smirked. "Oh, we're dating, are we? Well, that's mighty presumptuous of you, Madame Mayor."

For a moment, Regina looked taken aback, and scolded herself for not thinking before she spoke. "Lighten up, I'm joking! Do you seriously think I _wouldn't_ date you? Even after everything I told you last night?"

"You may be right. I have heard I can be quite… irresistible." Regina raised an eyebrow, a glint in her eye.

"You got that right," Emma swung one leg over to the other side of Regina's chair, and hooked her legs behind the back of it, pulling Regina in closer, before closing the gap between them.

* * *

For about fifteen minutes, Emma and Regina had been sat on the sofa in the brunette's office, with Emma sat with her feet to the side of her, and Regina leaning onto her shoulder. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, both of them taking stock of recent events, Emma let out a slight chuckle.

"What is it? I hope you aren't laughing at _me_ dear." Regina sat up and turned to look Emma in the face.

"I was just thinking about this situation. Who'd have thought it; a boy comes to see his birth mother, telling her she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and that she is the saviour and needs to protect an entire town from his mom. She goes along with it, ends up freeing the town of the curse, and dating her son's adopted mom. The very person she was sent here to stop." Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"When you think about it; it's sort of poetic, isn't it? The Saviour and the Evil Queen. I know you say I'm not anymore… but it does have a certain ring to it." Regina leaned up to place an uncharacteristically sweet kiss onto Emma's parted lips.

* * *

The women were startled by a knock at the door. Emma internally thanked the gods that she remembered to close the door when she entered, and both sprang up, with Regina taking her place back behind her desk and Emma leaning against the table nearby.

"Come in," Regina called to the closed door.

"So, um, yes. That sounds like a good idea to me." Emma mumbled, and tripped over her words in only a way a person desperate to hide something would. Regina shot her a look, and turned to see Charming entering the room.

"Good afternoon, David. What can I help you with?" Regina stood from her chair, and crossed around her desk, "Emma and I were just discussing some ideas of how to catch whoever's responsible for this."

"Actually, that's what I'm here about. There've been calls coming in from people, quite a few actually, reporting seeing people they can't recall from the Enchanted Forest around. They might just have got caught up in this new curse; it's impossible to tell, but I was thinking we should organise some kind of search party. Nothing official, just maybe a few stakeouts, try and gather some information about the new people around town." David shifted a little on his feet when his daughter and Regina shared a look.

"That's definitely something to look into. Why don't you speak to Hook? And Ruby? It sounds like something she may be able to provide some help with too, I know how she enjoys to gossip." Regina offered in return, "and of course myself and Emma will provide all the help we can."

David thought better than to question Regina speaking for both women, so instead said goodbye and left the office. Once outside, he was greeted by Mary Margaret.

"Well? What did you think?" His wife asked him, with some concern in her voice and eyes.

"There's something going on. I'm sure of it, but I don't know what. Emma and _Regina_?"

"We probably shouldn't jump to conclusions. We have to trust her, she's our daughter and she'll tell us when she's ready." Mary Margaret sighed, and took her husband's hand as they left the building.

* * *

"Did you hear that? Stakeouts. Looks like we have an excuse to spend even more time alone together. However will we pass the time?" Emma grinned at Regina, and put her arms around her hips.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should get started tonight; just to be efficient." Regina responded, and registered a wince in Emma's face in way of a response.

"It's just… I promised Henry we could spend some time together tonight. I feel like I've neglected him since we've came back to Storybrooke, especially considering I can't tell him any of what's going on. I don't want to leave you alone though."

Regina offered an obviously practiced, and heartbreaking, smile. "Don't worry dear, I'm used to being alone. Will you do me a favour though?"

"Name it," Emma smiled, tucking a strand of raven hair behind Regina's left ear.

"Tell Henry you love him. Twice; once from me?"

"Of course. And in the meantime, get brainstorming about ways we can reverse this curse, and get Henry his memories back too. We need to put everything back how it's supposed to be."

"And this is what it's supposed to be?" Regina searched Emma's eyes, "With you and Henry here?"

"I gotta be honest, I had my doubts. But me and Henry belong here with you, Regina. End of story."

* * *

That evening, while in the midst of a movie marathon with Henry, Emma received a phonecall.

"Yep?" she answered, chewing on a piece of popcorn.

"Really, dear? You couldn't have finished your mouthful before answering the phone? I sincerely hope you didn't pass on those habits to our son." Emma could sense Regina's tone as if she was in the room with her.

"Honestly, Regina," Henry's ears pricked up at yet another mention of the mayor's name, "You need to have a little more faith in me. He's a perfect gentleman, as you'll soon find out."

"Yes, well as long as you taught him manners, and didn't let him eat too much junk food, I'm sure I couldn't have done a better job myself."

"God, manners? Healthy food? You're all about the fun, aren't you?" Emma scoffed.

"Are you saying I'm not fun? That wasn't the impression you gave me last night…" Regina finished in an increasingly flirtatious tone that sent a surge of electricity spreading throughout Emma's body.

"You got me there. Can I come and see you tomorrow for a follow up? Just so I can be sure, obviously."

"Of course, Miss Swan. I'll be waiting." Regina hung up.

As Emma returned to her seat and took a sip of her coffee, Henry turned to face her. "Mom… are you and the mayor.. I mean.. are you dating?"

Emma choked on her drink, sending spurts of it flying out of her mouth. "What?"

"Dating! You know, going out? You two seem really close, and I just wanted you to know that it's ok, and everything. It's obvious you broke up with Walsh, even though you won't talk about it, and Miss Mills seems nice."

"You are WAY off the mark, kid. It's just a case she's helping me with." Emma tried to gain composure, flicking her hair back and clearing her throat.

"It didn't sound like a case to me just then…"

"Put the film back on, Henry. We're just friends, ok? Stop thinking the worst in me." Emma batted him with a pillow, feigning horror. Henry knew her too well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again! I really seem to be on a roll with getting these chapters out now. I haven't really got a plan about how long it was going to be; I'd initially thought maybe 5 or 6 chapters but it may very well go on for longer:p**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and for keeping with it!**

**Here's chapter four :)**

* * *

The next morning, Emma got up and stared out of the window onto the street below. She had hardly slept a wink; she couldn't stop thinking about what Henry had said. Not only had he seemingly noticed the relationship between her and Regina, possibly even before they did, but he'd actually _approved_. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for him to know about them? Obviously she would have to discuss it with Regina before saying anything to him; she was in a precarious situation as it is and wouldn't want to put any pressure on her. But this way, the three of them could spend time together without it causing questions with Henry about why the Mayor is so interested in getting to know him.

"Hey, Mom. I thought you were awake." Emma turned to see her son, still drowsy from sleep, stood in the doorway. She grinned; he always had been good at noticing.

"You know, you'd make a great sheriff one day kid. You've got such a knack for picking up on things." Emma ruffled his hair as she walked past him.

"You mean like you and Regina?" Henry teased her. She knew what this was going to turn into; he wasn't going to let it go. She couldn't blame him though, she was just the same whenever he mentioned a girl.

"Knock it off, you. I'm going to see her later anyway, and then I thought maybe the three of us could go to Granny's for lunch or something?"

"OK," Henry responded, sitting himself on a stool, "Maybe _she'll_ be more open with me." Emma sighed as she crossed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Regina, not for the first time since she'd got to her office a short while earlier, caught herself smiling. She couldn't believe the effect Emma had had on her, she wasn't far off turning into Snow White and all her 'true love' ramblings. During a meeting with Leroy she had found herself staring off into space, picturing Emma, what she'd done to her, and what she planned to do to her very soon, and only came back to the conversation when Leroy cleared his throat and she realised he had posed her a question.

After more time had passed, she felt eyes on her. She knew it was Emma without checking; the smell of cinnamon seemed to perpetually follow her wherever she went. Regina wasn't sure if this was a new thing, but she'd only recently began to notice it. Out of the corner of her eye without looking up, she saw a pair of boots and incredibly sculpted legs fidgeting. She decided to let Emma squirm, and continued to work for another 10 minutes before finally looking up.

"Are you _ever _going to come in, dear, or have you made a new home for yourself in my doorway?"

"You were working, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Because your mere presence would render me incompetent?" Regina smirked. She'd clearly meant it sarcastically, but Emma took it as a compliment all the same.

"Exactly. Plus I like watching you work, you do this cute little thing with your lip sometimes when you're concentrating, I've noticed it before but never really… sorry. Rambling."

"Yes, you are. Your grasp on the English language, or lack of it, still astounds me even to this day." Regina got up and pulled Emma into her, stroking a hand down her face that rendered Emma, for once, speechless. Regina pulled her in for a kiss, tight and passionate, holding her head into place with a hand on her cheek and a hand in her golden curls.

"Now who's distracting?" Emma questioned when she pulled away, a look of mock derision on her face.

"Oh I _am_ sorry dear, I didn't realise you'd been loitering with actual intent to ask me something instead of just to stare at me." Regina raised her eyebrows, and lifted her arms as if to tell Emma to continue.

"It's Henry. He's convinced himself we're dating."

"But we are?"

"Well yeah. I told him he was seeing things, but then I thought: would it really be so bad if he did know? You could spend some time with us, together, and he could get to see how great you are while we wait to get his memories back."

"Maybe we should. It might be nice for him to see his mother is with a half-decent partner for once, after Neal and that… monkey." Regina stifles a laugh, biting her lower lip a little to hold it in.

"Wow; jealousy AND mockery? Aren't I a lucky girl?"

"You most certainly are." Regina pats her condescendingly on the cheek and returns to her desk. "Shall we tell him together then?"

"I already said we'd meet him for lunch, come to Granny's at say 12?" Emma gathered herself and prepared to leave.

"I shall see you both then." Regina got back to her work, and this time allowed herself to smile into space.

* * *

Emma had been pacing back and forth for half an hour, trying to calm herself down. She had no idea why she was so nervous; she told Henry everything, he'd become like her best friend, and while Regina made her nervous as hell usually, she thought she'd broke the ice sufficiently the other night at Regina's place. Grabbing her red leather jacket and putting it on, before changing her mind and taking it off again, Emma decided that she would have to leave right this second or she'd bottle it and not go through with it at all.

"Henry, come on! We're going to meet Regina!"

"You need to calm down, Mom. It's only lunch!" Henry sniggered, picking up his own coat.

A little while later, Emma and Henry were sitting at a booth by the window, having ordered their hot chocolates, but were holding off on food until Regina arrived. Everytime the door opened, Emma would perk up and glance over at it, and every time it would be the wrong person.

"It's 12:05. Where IS she?" Emma asked herself, fidgeting nervously. Henry was amused at how wound up his mother seemed to be. God knows she was late enough times for her to not be able to pass judgement at others. Luckily for both of them, a few seconds later the door opened and Regina walked in.

"So sorry I'm late, I just got caught up with something and completely lost track of time." She rushed to the table and glanced at the two staring at her. Emma went to get up to greet her, before realising she hadn't envisaged what she was going to do once she stood up, and so awkwardly sat down again.

"So nice to see you again, Henry." Regina sat on the bench next to Emma, and the blonde gave her leg a reassuring squeeze as she saw Regina's smile falter. "Shall we order food?"

Once their food had arrived, and conversation had flitted easily between Henry's school, their lives in New York and some anecdotes that Regina had secretly been practicing all morning, Henry dropped his fork. Bending down to pick it up, he noticed his mother's hand under the table, grasping tightly onto the mayor's, with her thumb running up and down the other woman's palm.

"So, Miss Mills." Henry began, wondering how to word what he was going to say, "My Mom told me you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Emma shifted in her seat, and gave Regina a 'nothing to do with me!' look.

"Actually," Regina began looking down at her lap and clutching onto her mug as if for support, "We both wanted to talk to you about something. Me and your mother are… well…"

"Dating, right?" Henry spurred them on, his eyes wide as he waited for a response.

"..Yes." His mother finally answered, the word practically falling out of her mouth. "I know it's so soon after Walsh, and you really liked him and all, but… I really like Regina. And you will too. She could be really good for us." Regina put her arm around Emma's shoulder, and pulled her in for a small hug.

"I KNEW it! Mom thinks she can keep secrets from me, but I always know when she's lying," Henry addressed this as an aside to Regina, and she tried to act as if learning that Henry was observative was something new to her.

"So you're alright with this? Us, I mean? Obviously if you weren't happy I would graciously step back; your relationship with your mother is far more important than anything else." For a moment, Regina's mask slipped, and Emma grabbed her hand and began to again stroke her palm in an attempt to soothe her.

"Yeah, I think it's great! You're the mayor, you can show us lots of cool stuff right? And get us things for free?" Emma and Regina both smiled at their son, clearly happy in his position as son of the Mayor's girlfriend.

"I'm sure we could come to some arrangement. But we aren't telling people; I have a certain level of quiet with my private life, I think it helps everyone to remain objective. So we'd appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself, at least for now."

"Don't worry: your secret's safe with me." Henry smiled at the two women, before going back into their previous conversation about his friends from school.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is all one scene, sorry if that makes it a bit more difficult to read. It's also shorter than the others, so sorry about that too:p**

**Thanks once again for following the story and giving your feedback, keep it coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma and Regina began their first stakeout later that night. Regina had bought them food for the evening; salads, naturally, and after the inevitable moans from Emma about it, the two had settled into a comfortable silence in the intimate confinement of Emma's bug.

"So… are we just waiting?" Regina was beginning to get impatient.

"Yep, that's sort of how these things go." Emma smirked as the mayor began to shift in her seat.

"But she could be anywhere!"

"Well that's why we're stationed at different places around the town, rookie." Emma teased.

Regina sighed. "You could at least _try _and keep me entertained."

Emma snorted. "It's my job, is it? I see how it is; I'm your submissive plaything, having to entertain you at your beck and call?"

"Essentially." Regina raised an eyebrow, waiting for Emma to challenge her. "This whole thing was your idea, I deserve compensation of… some kind."

"This was NOT my idea! Wait a second, I see what this is. You're trying to see what more you can get out of me, aren't you? I would've thought being with me would be compensation enough." Emma finished in an overly-dramatic tone, acting horrified.

"Of course it is, my dear." Regina responded condescendingly, patting Emma on her cheek. "Just tell me a story or something? About you, about Henry. Anything will do." Regina settled back a little into her seat.

Emma launched into a barage of stories and tales from Henry's childhood, from the time he threw up all over a display in a department store to the books he would make her read to him over and over, sometimes 3 or 4 times a night.

Regina had smiled along, laughing out loud at times, but had mostly been sat watching Emma. The animated way she spoke, the way her brow crinkled as she tried to remember even the most insignificant elements to the story; wanting to tell Regina every single detail. The way she looked when she spoke about their son, with her eyes glinting and a soft smile ever present on her face almost reduced Regina to tears. Henry was incredibly lucky to have her. They both were.

After the first story, Regina had took Emma's hand, stroking each of her fingers in turn. Emma didn't respond, but internally began to keep in mind this moment too. She wanted to remember this.

* * *

Emma was beginning to get bored now too. "Kiss me. Quick, while there's no-one around." she suddenly spurted. Regina couldn't help but laugh at the haste almost desperation in Emma's voice.

"You can be such a child sometimes, dear." Regina responded, before pulling Emma in by the back of the head for a short kiss. "That's all you're getting until we're in private again."

"Fine.." Emma huffed, and Regina was taken aback by the resemblance between her and her son. She had seen that expression countless times during Henry's childhood.

"Ah, I see where he gets it from. That look caused me a lot of grief over the years." Regina reminisced, her eyes noticeably glazing over.

"Me too. He knows how to push buttons doesn't he; for the longest time I found it impossible to say no to him. He was a little rascal when he was younger." Emma chuckled, looking off out onto the street in front of the car.

"Yes. Yes he was." Regina looked wistfully out onto the same patch of road as Emma.

Emma was conscious of upsetting her again; it was heartbreaking to see Regina hurting. "Want to play a game? I spy something beginning with 'B'." Emma purposefully threw her gaze over everything she could, not wanting to give it away.

"Bug. Bar. Blue-something." Regina was at a loss, and desperate not to lose.

"Broom." She guessed.

"Hah, if only!" Emma snorted.

"Boobs." Emma laughed out loud, before sneaking a welcomed side-glance at Regina's chest.

"Those too, but no."

After a few more guesses, getting more and more unlikely, Regina relented. "Alright, tell me."

"Blackness." Emma signalled to the midnight sky surrounding them, smirking a little at what she considered to be an impressive go.

"Your tendency stay true to the idiotic side of your personality shocks even me sometimes, Saviour. I thought I would have gotten used to it."

"Hey, come on honey, I only get better with age." Emma turned to her and winked.

"I certainly hope so." Regina returned, and Emma gave her a smile which Regina could only describe as goofy before leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Plus, it's why you love me!" Emma hits Regina on the arm in mock protest, before running her hands through raven hair and settling them on Regina's neck.

"Emma! What if people see?" Regina self-consciously checks the immediate vicinity to the bug, in spite of the fact it was pitch black outside and they hadn't seen another soul for hours.

"Come on, live a little" Emma shrugs her shoulders, and resumes the kiss. After a few seconds, Emma pulls away and settles herself back into her seat, before mulling over what to say next. "I do, you know."

"You do what, dear?" Regina suddenly felt a pang of nerves.

"Love you." Emma looked at her hands, always the first to be made uncomfortable by displays of affection such as this, even if it was her that initiated it. After an awkward few seconds silence, Emma felt eyes on her, piercing into the side of her head.

Regina was at a loss for words. Even considering Daniel, who, she was always quick to remember, didn't know her as the Evil Queen, she had always had a hard time believing that someone loved her. That _anyone _could love her. She was ruthless, cold, broken, barbaric. Even her own mother had found herself unable to love her. Emma had been the first to see her as Regina, as _only _Regina, in a very long time. Emma cared for her knowing her faults, and in spite of them. She had allowed and accepted Regina to change. And she would never stop being grateful for that.

"You don't have to say it back, you know. I understand… uh… yeah, I get it. Even if you don't feel the same, I hope you will one day. No pressure though." Emma again stumbled over her words, not in embarrassment, but in awe at the look of pure gratitude on Regina's face. It was untarnished, overwhelming. Emma had never seen anything quite like it before.

"I think… I think I might love you too." Regina almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of her feelings. This was Emma Swan. She LOVED Emma Swan. "Well, isn't this a turn-up for the books? It just goes to show."

"And what would that be?" Emma looked at Regina, a beam on her face.

"That anything can happen if you give it half a chance."

"Wow, you really have changed haven't you. I'm proud of you, you know. Really proud." Regina's hands were shaking a little, until Emma took them in her own. "Now stop distracting me, your Majesty. We have a witch to catch."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! So so sorry it took me a while to upload this, but thank you so much to everyone for sticking with it and for giving me such lovely feedback!**

**I wrote parts of this chapter while listening to Stolen by Dashboard Confessional on repeat, I think that definitely rubs off on parts of it, so give it a listen while you read :) **

* * *

After returning to Regina's house after the stakeout, with Henry staying with David and Mary Margaret (at his own insistence), Emma and Regina had both undressed and got into bed. Regina had taken a position lying on her back, staring up at the dark ceiling, as Emma lay on her side facing her, with one hand subconsciously running up and down Regina's stomach.

"You don't think we're kidding ourselves, do you? I mean, me and you could never properly be happy together. I'd be the first to admit, I carried an atrocious hatred towards you for a time. I loathed you, and everything about you. I know I can see now I was just jealous, but… I can't take it back. How I treated you, what I said about you. As much as I may love you now, are you sure you won't… grow to regret this?" Regina had been silent for a while before her outburst, and honestly it had taken Emma by surprise. She didn't understand how even now, after everything Emma had told her, she could -still- be so self conscious; so yearning for affection.

"When I said I was proud of you, I meant it Regina. No matter how you feel inside, how broken, dejected, and just downright sad you feel, I'm proud of you. I love you, and everything you've become. I know I sound like a broken record, but I'll keep saying all of this to you, every day for as long as it takes for you to get it into that goddamn fantastic brain of yours. You are _good_, Regina. You are strong, and you are worthy. And to be honest, I'm falling for you more and more with each passing minute that you are opening up to me. It's nice to see you able to trust someone." Emma lifted her other hand from behind her and stroked her thumb across Regina's chin. "You have stolen my heart, Regina. Not literally, obviously, but.. I can't stop loving you now. Ever. So yeah, I know what I'm getting myself into. And I intend to stay in it for as long as you want me."

Regina sat up in bed, and pulled her knees to her chest in a typical defensive position, although coming from Regina it filled Emma with unburdening sorrow. She grabbed hold of Regina and pulled her into her own chest.

"You understand: why I am how I am. After Daniel and… all of that business, I found it best not to depend on happy endings. If I wanted something; I had to take it. I just never thought I'd want another person, romantically, again. I thought I'd shut myself off from that forever. And then you came along." Regina smiled up at the blonde, and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Believe me, lady, I get it. I've always been the same. Growing up wasn't exactly nice for me. Well, it was a bitch really, from start to finish. But I never let it define me, ya know? I never wanted to be known as 'Emma Swan, the orphan', even though that's what I was. So I used to think the same thing to myself; 'Don't rely on anyone else for anything in this world, and don't rely on a happy ending either.' I could only count on myself growing up; I was the one constant. So I shut myself down, just how you are now. But it's no way to live, Regina. You need hope, and you need trust. In me. I will never let you down, you have my word on that." Emma planted a kiss on the top of Regina's head where it lay on her chest.

"You're right, I know. I'm really trying. Sorry, for… freaking out. Again." The use of the word "freaking" almost elicited a laugh from Emma, but this was neither the time nor the place.

"Don't be stupid. I'd rather you let it out than keep it bottled up, because believe me that isn't good either. Goodnight, Regina." Emma stroked her hair.

"No don't sleep, not yet. Talk to me more."

"What about?"

"Anything. As infuriating and downright taxing as I used to find having a conversation with you, it provides me with a comfort that nothing else can right now. Tell me some more about your life." Emma and Regina continued to talk about anything and everything until the sun began to rise, but even in spite of this, when Regina eventually got to sleep, it was the best she'd had in years.

* * *

At around 8am, after only a couple of hours sleep, Emma and Regina were startled awake by a phone call to Emma's cell.

"Damnit," Emma sighed, carefully lifting Regina off her and reaching up to the side table to grab her phone. "Yeah?"

Regina began to open her eyes, and tuned into the conversation that Emma was having. "Hey. Yeah, we decided to make a night of it. Didn't Henry tell you? We've been driving around all night looking for this damned witch…. No, we didn't see anything…. Yeah we just, uh, came to Regina's for some breakfast. I'll be back soon… We were fine, David. We're friends. I can spend one night with the woman." Regina chuckled; Charming was clearly questioning Emma on her ability to stay an entire night with only her for company. "Alright, bye." Emma hung up and sighed, relaxing back into bed with her back half against the headboard.

"No offence to your father, dear," Regina also sat up in bed, stretching out her arms and putting one around Emma's shoulder, "But I would hardly have placed a bet on him being the first to get suspicious of us."

"Hey! I mean, it's true… but that's your girlfriend's dad you're saying that about!" Emma swatted Regina on the nose, before pushing herself deeper into the brunette's side for a moment. "Let's take Henry to breakfast, see what he wants to do today."

"I know what _I _want to do today." Regina responded, a mischievous glare in here eye. Emma raised her eyebrows, and pulled herself on top of the other woman.

"Well well, what a surprise." Emma responded, before leaning down onto Regina.

* * *

Two hours later, Regina and Emma entered Granny's together. Both were still wearing the clothes from the day before, although at least they were armed with their stakeout excuse. Spotting Henry at a back booth, Regina walked over to join him while Emma ordered the three of them breakfast.

"Good morning, Henry. Did you have a good night with Mary Margaret and David?" Regina smiled down at her son, before sitting at the bench across from him.

"Sure, it was great. They're really nice, and they seem to like Mom a lot."

"I know they do," Regina tried to look unsuspecting at Henry's unwitting reaction to their apparently unhidden love for their daughter.

"I wanted to speak to you, actually." Henry looked at Regina, as if to size her up."

"Oh?" Regina shifted a little under his gaze. He could make people nervous when he wanted to; he'd picked that up from her. Obviously some traits, however small they were, had withstood the curse.

"I wanted to know your intentions. You know, with my mom. I don't want her to be messed around."

Regina laughed, "Aren't you a knight in shining armour? I can assure you, my intentions with your mother are no more than honourable. I happen to like her very much."

Henry considered this for a moment, before smiling back at her. "I thought so. I just thought I'd let you know that I don't want her messed around. She deserves the best."

"That she does. Are you… are you always like this with your mother's partners?"

"Yep. A lot of the time it's just been me and Mom, but when someone comes along I like to vet them, you know, make sure they're suitable. The last guy she was with… well it ended pretty quick, and I know she seems fine about it but I don't like to see her hurt."

Emma began to cross over to the table as Regina responded, "Well, she's very lucky to have you. And consider me warned."

"What's going on?" Emma questioned, placing three cups down on the table and taking a seat next to Regina.

"Henry was just questioning my intentions; making sure I'm suitable." Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma.

"You were?" Emma turned to look at her son, raising an eyebrow at him in a way she'd seen Regina perfect countless times before.

"You're my Mom, it's my job to protect you." Henry responded simply, taking a drink of his hot chocolate. Emma turned to Regina, a smile exchanged between them.

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Emma responded, looking between her girlfriend and her son.

* * *

After leaving Granny's a while later, the three of them began to walk slowly down the street, exchanging casual conversation. Emma was still thinking about how Henry had attempted to protect her, and was overcome with love for her son.

"Come here you" Emma grabbed her son and kissed him on he forehead, ruffling his hair. Henry looked embarrassed, and shifted on his feet while flattening his hair back down. "Are you embarrassed by me, Henry? I might just have to hold your hand for the rest of the day." Emma said sarcastically, before grabbing his hand and swinging it up in the air. "You too, Regina. Get over here." Regina had been stood just to the side of their son, but on Emma's insistence she crossed over to Emma and took hold of her other hand. "I love my little family" Emma smiled, determined to make this as sickly sweet and embarrassing for Henry as possible. She gazed down at Henry, and then up at Regina, who smiled back. As their smiles exchanged, however, something happened. The ground shook, momentarily. All three braced themselves, with Emma putting a protective arm around Henry, but then as quickly as it had begun, it stopped.

"Henry? Are you alright?" Emma turned her son to face her.

"I… I remember." Henry turned to Regina. "Mom!" Henry kept hold of Emma's hand, crossing in front of her and grabbing hold of his adoptive mother, hugging her as tight as he could; not caring who saw. Regina began to cry, finally holding on to the son who she was afraid she had lost forever. "I missed you," Henry looked up at her and smiled, tears in his eyes too.

"I missed you too, honey." Regina replied, wiping the tears from her cheek. "What was that? I mean… how on earth did it happen?" While Regina and Henry both looked flummoxed, Emma caught on almost immediately.

It was ironic; the sceptic being the first to figure it out.

_True love._ Not the love she had for Henry, or her love for Regina, or the love those two had for each other, but they love they shared together as a family. While any fraction of them couldn't be perfect, the three of them together could bring them all the happiness they needed. Henry and her mother had been right all along; true love really was the strongest magic of them all.

"I know how," Emma began, grabbing both of their hands again. "It was true love."

* * *

**A/N: So Henry remembers! I'm looking forward to where this is going next, so stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again friends! This story now has over 100 followers, which makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you so much for supporting it!**

**I've been working on some more stuff too, like a one-shot I uploaded a few days ago _(hint hint go read it) _and there's some more coming so watch this space!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Since arriving back at Regina's house a while earlier, the two women had been filling Henry in on what had happened in Storybrooke since he was last here. Regina was sat on the sofa right next to Henry, reluctant to leave his side for even a second, and Emma was slowly pacing across the room. Both of them were yet to broach the subject of them as a couple; while Henry without his memories had been open to them together, neither of them were sure about how he'd feel about his two mothers in a relationship.

"So you've got nothing to go on? At all?" Henry questioned, still in disbelief that all of this had been happening under his nose.

"I'm afraid not," Regina admitted, feeling fury rise up in her at the thought that since they'd arrived back in Storybrooke, they still didn't have a single clue as to who had done this to them.

"We're working on it though, kid. Now that you're in on it, it might be a bit easier for us to try." Emma chimed in, still pacing up and down the room.

"What have you called it then?" Henry asked both of them.

"Called what?" Emma asked.

"You know… the mission! You _must _have named it something!" Henry exclaimed, clearly horrified at the idea that his own mothers would be on a name-less mission.

"Well, I've been calling it Operation Dragon… in my head, I mean, not out loud." Regina admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Dragon? Really?" Emma smirked at the Henry-ness of Regina's choice.

"Sorry that I didn't waste precious time picking the perfect name, dear, it was simply the first thing that came into my head." Regina responded, glaring at Emma.

"Operation Dragon is perfect, Mom." Henry smiled at them both. "About you two, I'm still ok with it, by the way. I mean, it's a bit strange, but when you think about it, it fits together perfectly. It's the best happy ending that there could be; just like it would be in the book!" Henry seemed to have momentarily transformed into a younger version of himself before them; his eyes glinting at the thought of his book, and his talk of happy endings.

"You're a great kid, Henry. If only other people would see it that way.." Emma looked at Regina wistfully, and walked a little shakily to sit down next to her.

"Maybe they would; you just need to give them a chance!" Henry responded. It struck the two of them individually the child-like innocence he still had about matters like this, even after all he had endured.

"Henry, you know it's not as simple as that. The people here can be… judgemental, at the best of times. I think for now it's best if we keep this to ourselves, until we can be sure what everyone's reactions are going to be." Regina said earnestly, looking sympathetically at Emma.

"Your mom's right, Henry. No telling anyone, _especially _not David and Mary Margaret."

"But they're your parents, they have to support you!"

"Your grandparents have never been my biggest fans, heaven knows what their reaction to this would be. Your grandmother would probably go into labour on the spot!" Regina laughed a little at the absurdity of it, until Emma gave her a look to stop.

"Alright, alright." Henry relented, "But hiding the truth never works out well. You guys should know that better than anyone." While both were reluctant to admit it, they both knew Henry had a point.

* * *

That night, after informing everyone about Henry regaining his memories (but failing to mention how it happened), everyone decided to gather for a 'Welcome Back Henry' party of sorts at Granny's. Emma entered the diner with the boy in question a little after 7, he was met with a hero's welcome. While leaving her son to catch up - properly, this time- with everyone, Emma went and took a seat next to Regina at the counter.

"You look incredible, as always," she offered by way of a greeting, her voice dropped to a low murmur.

"Is now really the time for this, Miss Swan?" Regina sighed a little, shooting Emma a coy glance.

"Probably not. When can I see you? In private, I mean. As great as it is spending time with Henry as a family… I need some time alone with my lady." Emma coughed to cover the last part of the sentence.

"Call me 'your lady' again, and you will have no 'lady' left," Regina turned in her seat to face Emma. "Meet me in the bathroom in 10 minutes." She muttered, before getting up out of her seat and joining a conversation between Henry and Belle.

Emma spent the next 10 minutes watching the clock with bated breath. Never had time seemed to move so slowly, and trying to pay attention to a conversation with her father and Granny was downright painful. The second she saw the minute hand reach quarter past the hour, she practically ran out of the room and into the ladies bathroom. Once she'd checked the coast was clear, she leaned back against the sink and awaited Regina.

As soon as the Regina entered, Emma grabbed her by the waist, and pushed her up against the wall.

"I thought you were standing me up," Emma muttered between placing a series of kisses along the base of Regina's neck.

"Well then clearly dear, you don't know me at all." Regina's voice was husky and low: the mere sound of it almost reduced Emma to a mumbling mess. Fighting down every urge she had to make a sarcastic comment, or a fool of herself, she continued to kiss Regina's neck, grabbing both of the woman's hands and pinning them up against the wall above her head.

Regina ached to put her hands on Emma's body, anywhere and everywhere, and she pushed her body as far up to Emma's as she could, with a pleading look in her eye. Emma relented, releasing her hands, which Regina immediately ran through the blonde's hair and down her back. The two began to kiss passionately, with Regina's tongue tracing lines around Emma's lower lip. Just as Emma began to place her hand up Regina's skirt, the door opened.

The two of them sprang apart, as though a fire had been lit inbetween them, and Emma hurriedly entered a stall and locked the door, while Regina stood over the sink preening herself in the mirror.

"Hey Regina," Emma heard Ruby's voice through the stall door.

"Miss Lucas. Are you out patrolling again tonight?"

"Yep, gotta keep this up until we find her, right? No rest for the wicked."

"Indeed. If you'll excuse me.." Emma heard the sound of high heels on the tiled floor, and the door opening and closing. Assuming the coast was clear, Emma exited the stall, and greeted Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby. How's it going?" Emma washed her hands and tried to hide the fact she was shaking.  
"Not bad. It's great Henry's got his memories back, right? Regina must be so happy. I nearly asked her, but then I thought it's not really my place…"

"Yeah, she is. I think she was getting a bit crazy, not being able to talk to him properly and all," Emma maintained a vacant look on her face, trying to seem as impartial as possible at the talk of Regina. "I better get back in there, anyway."

"Sure, see you in a minute," Ruby replied, and frowned a little as the door closed behind Emma.

* * *

Once Emma returned to the hub of the party, she was again greeted with a barage of questions about the investigations.

"Are you sure there's something you aren't telling us?"  
"You've really got _nothing_?"  
"You must have SOME idea what's happened!"

A final question from one of the dwarves almost sent Emma into a flying rage. Why would nobody believe that she didn't have any idea? She was working on it, damnit, and they just had to give her a chance!

"Actually, I'm, uh, going to go for a walk. A bit of a patrol, seeing as no-ones out right now. I'll be back in later," Emma directed towards Mary Margaret, who smiled weakly as her daughter shrugged her coat on and walked briskly out of the door.

* * *

Emma had been sat for about 2 minutes on the pavement to the side of Granny's, her head on her knees, when she heard the sound of high heels approaching.

"Emma, what on earth are you doing out here?" Emma heard her favourite voice say.

"Just thinking." Emma mumbled into her knees as Regina awkwardly attempted to sit down beside her. "Hey, don't sit down, I'll get up now."

"Nonsense. I shall sit with you until you tell me what's wrong." The caring side of Regina was still a little unfamiliar to Emma, but the warm feeling it mustered in her stomach wasn't.

"It's this whole witch thing. People won't stop bugging me about it! Can't they see that I'm trying? I'm sick of being the saviour; do they have any kind of idea what pressure that puts on me?" Emma picked up a rock to the left of her foot and threw it out in front of her.

"No-one's expecting a miracle from you, Emma. Well, the idiotic may be. But send them my way and I'll be sure to explain to them the precariousness of this situation. It's unfortunate that you're the saviour when there's a situation like this; it shouldn't be your responsibility alone. I mean, I'm the mayor, and what am I doing?" Regina glances to Emma at her side, who is staring absently into the distance. She puts her arm around her shoulder, and pulls Emma's head into her lap. "We _will_ catch her, as you've reassured me countless times before. We just need a little more time. People will stop relenting soon enough, and who knows, they might actually volunteer to help." Regina snorted a little at the idea of people accepting that they could be of assistance.

"I know, you're right. It's just… I don't know. It'll be fine. I love you." Emma responded, into Regina's thigh where her head was still resting.

"Yes, yes it will. We'll make sure of that. Love you too." Regina replied vehemently, stroking strands of Emma's hair behind her ear.

From their position facing away from the diner, and the intimateness of their pose, they were unable to see Ruby stood behind them, who had bore witness to their entire exchange.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again friends! I've been ill so I got this chapter done a lot quicker than I expected. I might get another couple done this week if I'm still ill, so watch this space!**

**Once again thanks for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing :)**

* * *

Emma decided that her and Henry would stay at Regina's house that night. She was yearning for her and Regina to spend a proper night together; not just sex, but an actual night, asleep in each other's arms, as cheesy as that may be. She'd had a hard time convincing her incessantly protective parents that she wanted to spend another night on 'stakeout' while Henry stayed with Regina, but they'd eventually relented.

As Emma and Henry walked up the path to Regina's house, Emma felt the now-familiar butterflies in her stomach. Even being in the same _room _as Regina was making her feel more and more incredible and she could barely keep her heart from beating louder than a fog-horn when she saw her.

They reached the door, and Emma stepped back behind Henry, a little nervous. Regina opened the door, and, standing there in the same outfit as she had on earlier, only now without her shirt and only a black camisole on with her pencil skirt, Emma nearly passed out.

"Hey Mom," Henry was the first to speak, greeting his adoptive mother cheerily.

"Hello Henry, why don't you go into the lounge and select a film for the three of us to watch." Regina smiled at him, touching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay!" Henry rushed past her and into the lounge.

"Miss Swan.." Regina glanced over Emma, pausing a little as she looked up and down her legs.

"Madame Mayor" Emma responded, taking a hand and stroking it lightly up Regina's left arm.

"Come on in," Regina opened the door more, and Emma crossed the threshold.

* * *

For the first 10 minutes of the film, Emma and Regina sat a little stiffly next to each other, with Henry on the floor inbetween them. As the film progressed, however, the two women began to relax more and more in the presence of their son, with Regina eventually pressed up against Emma, who was resting with her back in the corner of the chair. Emma wrapped one leg on top of Regina's, and stroked the brunette's hair with a crooked arm.

"Guys that's a little gross, even if you are awesome together," Henry directed at the legs wrapped around each other. Regina swiftly unattached herself and sat up a little, stroking her hair back into place.

"Yes, Emma. Hardly appropriate." Regina mocked Emma teasingly.

"Right, it was all _my _doing." Emma poked Regina's arm.

"You two will never stop fighting, will you?" Henry laughed at them, exasperated, as Emma grabbed Regina round the shoulders and started to protest how much she loved her, in spite of Regina's protestations.

* * *

Once the film was over, and Henry had said his goodbye's to his mothers, the two of them walked sleepily up to Regina's bedroom. After Emma took off her jacket and hesitated a little, Regina announced she was going to the bathroom to prepare for bed, leaving Emma alone in the room. The last time she was in here she hadn't really paused to take it in (she'd been a little distracted), but this room was really gorgeous, and _really _intimidating.

She felt incredibly out of place, like the opposite of a rose between thorns. She took off her jeans and shirt nervously, and stood awkwardly in her remaining tank top and underwear, before finally deciding to sit up against the headboard in what she hoped was a 'casual' way to wait for Regina to return.

When Regina did return, Emma was absolutely mesmerised by her. She had an almost innocence about her; fresh-faced and wearing a light blue nightgown and leaning against the doorframe.

"Holy crap." Emma whispered unintentionally, taking it in, as Regina smirked at her and crossed over to the other side of the bed. "We're just sleeping tonight, right?" Emma inquired, a little hopefully.

"I'm afraid so. I don't trust you to be quiet if I fuck you." Regina said this so matter-of-factly that at first Emma was at a loss for words. Regina's voice as she said "fuck" was not something to be taken lightly.

"Hey, you should take it as a compliment."

"I most certainly did…" Regina settled down under the duvet, and turned onto her side to give Emma a long, passionate kiss. She ran one finger through her hair, and one up her tank top as Emma grabbed the back of her head to pull them further in together. This continued for a few minutes, until Emma pulled away a little, sighing into Regina's mouth and laughing.

"If we aren't going to do anything you need to stop being so… you. It does things to me." Emma moans, turning over to lie on her back.

"I'm glad to see you find me so irresistible." Regina answered smugly, pulling Emma into her side.

"You sure are." Emma sighed contentedly, putting one arm behind Regina's head, the hand of which wrapped itself around one of Regina's. "So today was… bizarre." Emma considered.

"That's an understatement. It was great, though. Really."

"Of course it was; I got to spend time with you!" Regina let herself give an almost goofy-smile at this response from Emma, whose comments never failed to make her feel warm inside in a way she never had before.

"You really are a wet blanket at times, aren't you." Regina sighed, feigning displeasure.

"Yep." Emma smiled into Regina's chest. "Night, Regina. I love you."

Regina smiled again. "I love you too, dear. Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke up late to see that Regina was already up, and dressing for the day.

"Good morning, lazy. Come on, up." she hit Emma with the shirt in her hands, "Some of us have work to go to."

Emma whined, and pulled her head up hesitantly from the pillow. "Ughh…. I'm up, I'm up."

The two of them walked down into the kitchen, where Henry was already sat playing a handheld video game and sipping a drink of juice.

"Pancakes?" Regina questioned the room, getting two indistinguishable mumbles in reply. "Why yes, loving family member," Regina answered herself sarcastically getting the ingredients from the cupboard.

"Why yes, loving family member," Emma copied in a sickly sweet voice, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

"My god, you really are nauseating, aren't you." Regina laughed as she began to make the pancakes.

* * *

Later that day, after checking in at the Sheriff's office, Emma returned home and after a while was greeted with a knock at the door. Emma opened the door to see Ruby, in her usual work attire with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Emma! Can I come in? I just thought we should have a catch up, properly. You know, talk about things that aren't the curse or the witch."

"… Sure, come on in." Emma was a little confused about Ruby's sudden desire for a catch up, especially at a time like this, but she had never been one to pass up friendship.

The two women sat talking for a while, as Emma caught Ruby up on hers and Henry's life in the real world.

"So I heard about your boyfriend. Well, ex." Ruby looked at Emma sympathetically, with a slight furrow in her brow.

"Hook, right?" Emma sighed.

"Yeah, he thought it was hilarious. Are you _ok _though? It must have been awful. I mean, I'm familiar with double identities and all, but this is just something else!"

"I'm getting through. For Henry's sake, more than anything."

"So…" Ruby hesitated, "Nobody else you've got your eye on? We could go out, I could hook you up" The fact that Emma was still wearing her clothes from the previous night hadn't gone unnoticed with her friend.

"Thanks Ruby, but now's not really the time is it," Emma smiled. "I'm not really in the market for anyone right now."

"Out of interest, if you _were _looking for someone, what would they be like?" Ruby was careful to avoid gender pronouns.

Emma pondered this for a moment, before settling on what was essentially a description of Regina. She smiled at the thought. "They would have to be good with Henry, obviously. Strong, clever, able to take a joke, or at least tolerate me making them, caring, I guess… attractive. Oh and brunette; I have a thing for brunettes."

"Sure you didn't have someone in mind?" Ruby searched Emma's eyes, trying to get an admission out of her.

"Nope, they're just hypothetical."

".. I notice you didn't say 'he', just 'they." Ruby responded, which forced a slight cough out of Emma, followed by a smirk.

"I've always kept my options open, I guess, dating-wise. There's no room for narrow-mindedness, especially not in Storybrooke."

"Says the woman with a checklist." Ruby laughs, and sits back a little in her chair. She decided that, for now at least, it was best to leave things as they were, and to not confront Emma about what she saw. If the smile as she practically described Regina word for word was anything to go by, there'd be plenty of time for Ruby to come clean in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, another chapter for you!**

**I'm getting quite a quick turnaround on these, but they're getting a little bit shorter, so sorry about that:p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was still sitting confused and a little bemused after her conversation with Ruby when her phone rang. Seeing it was her father, she answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Emma. Someone's called in, reported seeing someone entering Regina's crypt. They said they'd never seen her before; someone needs to get down there."

Emma sat up abruptly and began to pull her boots on with one hand. "Right, I'm on my way." she hung up the phone and grabbed her gun from a drawer and rushed out of the door. She called Regina while exiting the building and jogging to her car.

"You aren't at the crypt by any chance are you?!" Emma barbled down the phone in a loud and panicked tone.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Miss Swan! And no, I'm not. Henry and I are at Granny's. Why, what's happening?"

"Someone's there. We think it's the witch."

"Let me find someone to watch Henry; I'm on my way."

"Regina, no. Leave it to me."

"If you think I'm letting you go in there alone, you are seriously mistaken." Regina hung up, and Emma started the engine.

* * *

Arriving at the crypt in record time, Emma ran as fast as she could to the entrance. It was sealed with what she presumed to be magic, and despite all of her best attempts to get through, it was impossible. Regina transported herself there soon after, with the sound of her heels hitting the gravel approaching well before the woman herself. Just as Emma fired a shot at the lock, Regina appeared next to her.

"Solid shoe choice, Regina." Emma muttered sarcastically to the woman as she prepared to take another shot.

"Are all New Yorker's so… trigger happy? You can't shoot your way through magic, Emma. We need to work on this together." Regina sighed at the woman and began to think.

"Fire, right?" Emma suggested, stretching her neck and shaking her arms as if preparing to run a marathon.

"We shall see." Regina responded, and, taking one of Emma's hands in hers, the two of them raised their hands in the direction of the door. A ball of fire was made; bigger and stronger than Emma had ever seen. The two women swung their arms back and aimed the fireball at the door, but it extinguished upon touching it.

"Might I suggest brute force, in that case." Regina exhaled sharply, as if it was a slight inconvenience stopping her from continuing her day. The two women again joined hands, and this time Regina jerked them forward as if throwing something at the door. Emma felt a shift of some kind of energy leave her hands, throwing her and Regina back a little. Upon standing back up and dusting herself off, however, she noticed that the right side of the door had opened.

The two women walked in; Regina stood tall and confident, with Emma just slightly more apprehensive at her side. As Emma started to scope the crypt, looking for anyone, Regina began to look to see if anything was missing or out of place.

"Anything missing?" Emma called out to Regina, who stood behind her.

"Not.. That I can see." Regina answered, a little unsure. "Wait, what's that?" Regina pointed to a shadow in the left hand side of the crypt.

"Freeze!" Emma shouted, as if a detective in the real world chasing a burglar. The figure turned, and a shrill laugh could be heard as it disappeared through a puff of green smoke into thin air.

"What is it with you people and disappearing like that? You don't play fair." Emma sulked a little, kicking the table at her side.

"Did nobody ever tell you that life isn't fair, dear? Well, the same goes for magic. At any point in a fight, there's always one person that's a step ahead. We'll just have to be that person next time." Regina crossed her arms and continued to survey the room.

"You don't think they were after a… heart, do you?" Emma had always been careful in broaching the subject of Regina's past acts with her, but in this circumstance it seemed like it may be the only explanation.

"I can't think of any other reason she would come in here. I'm not sure what value any of these would be though, there's nothing particularly special about the people in here." Regina looked confused, as she went from row to row checking all of the boxes were in order.

"Unless she was looking… for someone's that isn't here?"

"My mother's." Regina took the words that Emma had been too afraid to say right from her thoughts. "She was a powerful foe; I imagine in the right hands her heart would be incredibly valuable."

"But her heart isn't in one of these boxes, is it?"

"No. Clearly this person isn't familiar with Storybrooke or the events that have transpired here; she seems to be working off expectations."

"Well that puts us at an advantage then: we know everything there is to know about this place. Or at least you do." Emma smiled a little at the other woman.

"You're forgetting the year we all have missing from our memories. Anything could have happened then, and we don't have the slightest clue what." Regina frowned and gritted her teeth, stereotypically infuriated at being a step behind her competitor. "So what do you suggest we do now, _Sheriff?_" Regina began to exit the crypt, with Emma following closely behind.

"Carry on as we have, I guess. We could probably do with having someone on call at all times, in case anything goes down."

"Good idea. Might I suggest that me and you do something too?" Regina asked, more seriously than Emma would expect.

"Oh, we can do _anything"_ Emma responded, raising her eyebrows at Regina.

"I think you could benefit from some help brushing up your magic skills. When we work together we produce powerful magic - the most powerful magic - but you need to be prepared to do some by yourself."

"But what about all magic coming with a price? I'm not sure I want to get involved in any of that." Emma seemed a little unsure, and conflicted about what the best move would be here.

"You can't allow the fear of repercussions stop you from doing this, Emma. I can assure you that isn't stopping our friend from planning whatever she is. Believe me; it wouldn't even cross her mind. We're fighting for _good,_ that counts somewhat." Regina slowly walked back down the path to the exit, occasionally brushing against Emma as she did so. "Besides, you have serious potential. It would be an incredible shame for you to waste it for the sake of fear."

"Hey, I'm not scared, I'm just cautious.." Emma defended herself.

"No, you're scared." Regina interjected. "Although that's probably a good thing; the best magic is often born out of fear. In the real world, fear can stop even the strongest person from doing things. In our world, fear is what forges strength. Even the weakest of individuals can wield the greatest power."

"I hope you aren't calling me weak.." Emma teased, taking the brunette's hand in her own as they continued to walk.

"No dear, by all accounts you are one of the bravest people I have come across. After all, you _are _the saviour."

Emma sighed a little. "Yes, yes I am."

"Right, come on. That rock over there." Regina pointed at a rock off a little into the distance with a wave of her hand.

"What about it?" Emma felt as though she'd missed a part of the conversation.

"Move it. Not with your hands, before you try and get smart with me: with magic."

"Uh, I'm not sure…"

"Just focus." Regina let go of Emma's hand and turned to face her. Their faces were mere inches apart. "You have to believe you can do it. You've just proven that you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for, so use it. Show yourself what you're capable of."

"..Ok." Emma saw the earnest look in Regina's eyes. She _trusted _her. She had faith in her being able to do something; a trait that people had rarely shown towards Emma in the past.

Emma focused all of her willpower on the rock, and surely enough, after a few seconds it flew up into the air.

"Now just set it down again." Regina commanded, but as Emma tried, she seemed to lose control, and the rock went hurtling off in a downwards trajectory towards the forest.

"Hey that wasn't bad… for my first attempt." Emma defended herself, smiling a little at her magic seemingly having a mind of its own.

"You just need to gain a little more control. I'm sure that practice will make perfect." Regina looked down and smiled to herself at Emma's immaturity, before they continued to walk back to Granny's.

"No doubt Henry will be eager for us to regale this tale to him upon our return."

"Of course! Kid goes nuts for a bit of magic." Emma laughed; her son clearly took after his adoptive mother on that. "Do you think that he…"

"Has magic in him too?" Regina had seemingly read Emma's mind. "I wouldn't doubt that. Especially with us as parents. That's something we will have to broach with him in the future, when the time is right."

"You can be the bad cop in that conversation." Emma laughed again, imagining Henry's reaction at being told he needs to keep his own magic under control.

"I always am, dear." Regina smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I think this is nearing the end now, 1 or 2 chapters more and it should be finished! (boo) Thank you so much everyone for sticking with it and having such kind words to say about it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I've set a protection spell." Regina announced matter-of-factly, "around your parents' home. No witch can touch them, or even get through. I think it would be best if Henry stays there for the foreseeable, so he could be safe too." Upon returning to Granny's from the crypt, Regina had told Emma that she "had some business to attend to", and for Emma to meet her at her place that evening. Emma had asked her parents to stay with Henry while she went for a jog, and presumably Regina had crossed their path and told them what she had done. They still hadn't voiced any suspicions about Regina and Emma's relationship; either they were completely oblivious, or they were too wrapped up in the witch situation to address it.

"I think that's for the best." Emma responded from the pillow next to Regina's. She was a little sore from her jog; she had ran a lot farther and much faster than she would normally. She let out a groan as she turned over to face Regina.

"Are you hurt, my love?" Regina asked, sounding worried.

"Nah, I just pushed myself too far when I was jogging." Emma responded, playing down Regina's concerns.

"You were punishing yourself." Regina answered in an explanatory tone, meeting Emma's gaze for a moment.

"I was preparing myself." Emma corrected her. "I want to be ready for when the shit hits the fan, whenever that's going to be."

"Being able to run far isn't going to help you against a witch, dear. What we are dealing with is pure _evil,_ a wickedness I can't say I've ever faced. What we need is a strength in magic, not in our physical bodies. And it's going to take everything we've got."

"I'm guessing there'll be more training tomorrow then?" Emma sighed, sympathising for the stinging muscles in her arms and legs.

"And the day after that, and every day until we're safe. Would you like me to take care of those muscles for you?" Regina questioned, leaning on one arm so that the top half of her body was leaning over Emma's.

"Be my guest." Emma pulled the covers back off her bare legs, and Regina sat on her torso and began to massage them before turning and delivering a line of soft kisses onto the base of Emma's neck, from one edge of her collar bone to the other. Emma ran her hands up and down Regina's hips and side, and the top woman began to grind a little onto Emma's lap.

"I thought you were trying to fix me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, shall I stop?" Regina teased with a seductive smile. "I could always use magic to make you better…"

Emma pretended to consider her decision. "Ehh, I think this is more fun." She shrugged and turned over beneath Regina so that she was lying on her stomach. Regina began to knead at her back, running her hands over smooth pale skin, as Emma gave small moans of satisfaction. After a short while, Regina pulled Emma over so she was lying on her back once more and bent her head down to give her an unexpectedly sweet kiss on the lips.

In that moment, Emma was paralysed. She could think of nothing else; not the witch, not her family, not the pain still radiating in her left leg. All she could feel was this moment; her and Regina. Nothing else in the world mattered except for those two. She closed her eyes to fully breathe in the moment, and Regina began to kiss her again. It was terrifying to Emma feeling like this: this woman held full power over Emma's life. Pain for Regina meant pain for her. Regina's heart being broken would have the exact same effect on hers.

"What are you thinking about? You have that ridiculous expression on your face you get when you're thinking deeply." Regina muttered with a little contempt, before kissing Emma again.

"Just how much I love you." Emma sighed, the corners of her mouth just slightly turning into a smile.

"_Really_, Emma?" Regina appeared annoyed by this, but the scarcely-hidden smile playing on her mouth proved otherwise.

"You're intoxicating; it's like an addiction. I can't get enough." Emma admitted, and grabbed hold harder of Regina's thighs, and pulled her even closer into her own lap.

"Luckily, you will never have to get enough. I'll be waiting whenever you want me." Regina smiled her teasing smile once again, and pulled one hand off Emma's hip to stroke it through her hair. "If this is what true love feels like, then I get why your parents never stopped obsessing about it…"

* * *

The next morning Emma awoke, surprisingly, before Regina. The other woman was wrapped up in her arms, with her head resting on Emma's chest. Emma spent a few minutes looking down at her; the formidable, powerful, ruler of the kingdom lying in her arms, with a strand of her hair fallen across her face. Emma tucked it behind her ear, and continued to stare at each of Regina's features one by one.

"_Must _you, dear? You're making me very uncomfortable." Regina let out a yawn and mumbled into Emma's chest.

"I know, I'm a creep. So sue me."

"I might just take you up on that.." Regina settled back down again, rubbing her face into the fabric of Emma's tank top as she got back into position.

After another hour or so of drifting in and out of sleep, the two woman arose, and went downstairs to Regina's kitchen to have breakfast. As they sat and drank coffee, Regina told Emma of her plans for the day.

"I want to see what more you can do. We're starting easy this morning though, don't worry dear." Regina smiled at Emma condescendingly, and patted her on the cheek.

"Wow, so kind of you." Emma retorted, scoffing a little.

* * *

Emma and Regina resumed their lesson in Regina's office, where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. Regina first had Emma again lifting small objects and replacing them, trying to have more control over them than the rock the previous day. Once she was sure Emma could control the force in short bursts, she began to get her to move larger objects.

"The desk." Regina suggested next, while standing against the back wall of the office with her arms crossed.

"You sure? It looks heavy. I could accidentally kill you with it, or something." Emma was a little unsure of herself still, and concerned about injuring Regina with her clumsiness.

"I've told you before Emma; you need to have the belief in yourself. That's what's going to allow it to happen. Yes, control comes with practice, but it also comes with confidence. Now, lift it."  
Emma focused all of her energy onto the desk, and sure enough, it began to rise (though a little unsteadily).

"Now, put it down against that opposite wall." Regina began to move across the room parallel to the desk. Emma attempted to speed up the desk a little, and it hit the floor next to the wall with more force than she'd expected, sending a surge of energy back through her hands.

"Wow, that energy just then, it was…"

"Exhilarating, right? I'm sure you can now understand why Rumplestiltskin and myself have focused so much of our time on perfecting this." Regina sat atop the desk, and crossed her legs.

"So what now?" Emma asked, squinting her eyes at the woman, who was leaning back a little from where she sat.

"Get over here." Regina commanded. Emma obeyed, and leaned on top of Regina, kissing her as she pushed Regina's back so that it was on the desk. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, and pulled her in further. She lifted her arms to remove Emma's shirt, and pulled it off in one deft movement. Emma put a hand up Regina's skirt, and moved her underwear to the side as she began to draw circles around her clit. Before they could continue, however, there was a knock at the door.

"Regina? Emma? It's us: we need to speak to you!" David's voice echoed throughout the office. Regina groaned, and tightened her legs around Emma's waist, refusing to let her go.

"Uh.. We're a little busy right now, come back later?" Emma called out shakily in between kisses, not wanting to be apart from Regina for even a second.

"No, Emma, now." David burst the door open, as himself and his wife were greeted with the image of their daughter and Regina, half naked on top of the desk.

"_What _is going on?!" Mary Margaret exclaimed in disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so i finished it already. I just really get into the swing of things sometimes:p Thank you SO SO much everyone for following and favouriting this story etc, it's been really great to write. I'll have more fics coming your way soon!**

**Thanks again, enjoy!**

* * *

"We… we can explain." Emma stuttered, as she pulled on her shirt one-handed, while Regina straightened her skirt and brushed her hair back into place, leaping off the desk as if it were on fire.

"_This _is magic lessons? Has magic become a secret code-word that I'm not aware of? You lie to us, and make us babysit your son while you have sex with our daughter?!" David sounded horrified, and directed his anger towards Regina. "We may have come a long way, Regina, we may be beginning to trust you again, but having sex with our daughter while you are supposed to be catching a witch on the loose is another story."

"We told you not to leave the house! It's not safe for you guys, or the baby, out here!" Emma tried to divert the conversation, while perching awkwardly on the top of a chair back.

"Don't try and change the subject, young lady." Mary Margaret's mothering-instinct came to the fore. "We got another call about someone in the crypt again. We needed you two to check what was happening."

"And you couldn't have called us on the phone?" Emma was turning redder and redder, trying to hide her face behind strands of hair.

"You know what? I _really _wish we had now. Then you could've carried on your secret fling in secret." David seemed disgusted by the word fling: not at the fact that it was with Regina, but rather the fact that it was, from what he saw, a purely sexual affair.

"Calm down, both of you." Regina scolded them slightly, "I don't know what you think is going on between myself and Emma, but I'll set you straight. We love each other."

"Oh god…" Mary Margaret moaned, as if she didn't believe it.

"We do. I love your daughter more than any other thing on this earth, besides Henry. Though you'd be in no position to tell her to stop seeing me; you wouldn't be able to anyway. I can never again imagine myself not being in love with Emma. Her and Henry have became everything to me. The fact that I ever deprived you of getting to be with her as she grew up is something that is haunting me more and more, because you deserve to know what an incredible daughter you have. I love her, okay? I LOVE HER." Regina shouted a little, as if to further substantiate her point. As she did, a familiar surge went through the earth; and as the ground shook memories came flooding back to her.

"It's Zelena." She exclaimed, as the other three in the room began to check they were okay.

"Yeah, we know." David replied, "she's staying at Granny's."

* * *

The four of them left Regina's office, and while Emma tried to force the two of them to go back to their apartment with Henry to be protected, they refused to leave her and Regina to fight alone.

"I may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean I can't be there to support you." Mary Margaret insisted as she struggled to keep up the pace. Her and her husband remained outside the clock tower, while Regina grabbed Emma's hand and transported them to Zelena's room at Granny's.

"Get out here, Witch.." Emma accentuated the last word of this phrase, and she heard a little clattering inside the room. Regina moved the two of them back down to the square, and a few seconds later they were joined by Zelena. More people had began to exit their homes and the surrounding buildings, clearly with their memories of the last year in tact.

Emma turned to Regina and whispered in her ear, "What if she tries to take your heart? Mine's safe, but yours…"

"Relax." Regina replied, a sly smile forming on her face. "It's at your parents' house. I would _never _bring my heart to a witch fight. Now I know we haven't got nearly as much practice in as I wanted to, but we need to throw her. And keep throwing her, until I can get close enough to remove her heart. Got it?" Regina rolled up her sleeves as if preparing for battle. Emma shook her arms and legs a little, and the two women walked closer to Zelena.

"Done gossiping now, ladies?" Zelena snorted, using force to throw a few bystanders back out of their way.

"We were just deciding the best way to kill you…" Regina answered simply, continuing to walk slowly up to her sister. "Now." she exclaimed to Emma, and the two women raised their hands, succeeding in throwing Zelena back a little onto the road about 10 metres from where she was before. "Again." Regina muttered, and, gaining a little confidence, Emma felt a little more power rise in her hands as she followed Regina's instruction, with Zelena again rising and being thrown further down Main Street.

"Answer me this, greeny." Regina raised her voice at the woman who was again rising up off the ground. "Why my mother's heart?"

"_Our _mother's." Zelena corrected her, venom in her tone. "Pure power, sister. I need it to take you down; and who better to provide that power than the most powerful woman to ever live?"

"I think you're wrong there.." Emma joined the conversation, smiling at her girlfriend, who had a sneer forming on her lips.

"One more time," Regina whispered, "We just need to weaken her enough." Before she finished speaking, however, Zelena raised the two women a few feet into the air, dropping them on top of a nearby car. The crowd gasped, and a few of them began to move over to the car to check on the women. But still, Emma and Regina got up, and brushed themselves off, and continued in the same stead as they had before. Throw, relax. Throw, relax. After a few more tries at this, Zelena began to weaken, with it taking longer for her to get up, and the force at which she tried to move Emma and Regina was becoming markedly less. After another attempt, Zelena failed to return Emma and Regina's magic with some of her own; instead, remaining on the ground where they had dropped her. Emma and Regina gathered themselves, and walked up to her so that they were looking down on her.

"You aren't looking so good." Emma teased, in her element with Regina by her side.

"This is foolish of you, sis." Zelena smiled up at Regina in a maniacal way, as blood dripped from her lip and a gash on the side of her head. She raised one arm, and plunged it into Regina's chest. She rummaged around for a few seconds, looking more and more alarmed, before realising what Regina had done. "Hmm, clever."

"Yes, it was." Regina responded, smiling. She signalled for Emma to put her hand onto her left arm, as she pushed her right hand into Zelena's chest. She succeeded where her sister had failed, and pulled a heart, black as ashes, from her. The heartbeat rang strong in Emma's ears. She used all of her willpower to stop herself from feeling any sort of sympathy from the woman on the ground, and instead focused it on giving more strength to Regina: she had a feeling this heart wouldn't be easy to crush. "Would you look at that," Regina showed the heart to its owner, who's face was contorted in pain and anger, "rotten to the core." she muttered, before crushing the heart in her hand. Zelena writhed in pain, before collapsing on the ground in the middle of the street.

For a moment, silence fell upon the town. Not a soul made a sound. Then, slowly, someone began to clap. Then more followed; a few cheers, until the whole town was shouting and screaming in Emma and Regina's honour.

"We did it." Emma looked at Zelena's body in disbelief, before looking back up to see the relief in Regina's eyes.

"Yes, we did."

* * *

The crowds descended on Granny's, each and every one of them desperate to thank their heroes. Nobody had said a word about the two women remaining hand in hand as they entered, neither when Emma's arm draped itself around Regina's shoulder, except Ruby, who smiled to herself from the corner. After a few minutes conferring in the corner, Mary Margaret and David went to join their daughter.

"We've been talking, and.." David began, a little uncomfortable with his daughter's dating life being the topic of discussion.

"We're okay with this." Mary Margaret finished for him, smiling at her daughter. "It's your life, Emma, and from what you've shown us tonight you don't need us to protect you. You two make quite the team." She smiled unsurely at Regina, who, for the first time in a very long time, offered her a sincere smile back.

"Thanks mom, dad." Emma addressed them in order, giving each of them a small hug.

"If you ever hurt her though, Regina, you'll have us to answer for. We don't care _how _powerful you are." David joked; it was clear to him that Regina would never dream of hurting his daughter.

"Understood." Regina nodded, still smiling.

"Hey, everyone, three cheers for our saviours!" one of the dwarves called out, and everyone joined in cheering their victory.

"So, what now?" Regina turned to Emma, putting her hand once again into hers.

"Let's go and get our son."

"And then?"

"Back home."

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaaa! Yes, I know the last line is _horrendously _cheesy, but I wouldn't have forgave myself if I didn't get the title in there somewhere:p**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
